


Aren't so different

by Techno_Squeak



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Dream is an asshole, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Other, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, give Tommy and Tubbo a happy ending failed, he fully embrace his villany bullshit in this one, oh well, why am i like this, why do i always make them suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29140944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techno_Squeak/pseuds/Techno_Squeak
Summary: The scene where Tommy and Tubbo fight Dream at the mountain, with a twist
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 24
Kudos: 168





	Aren't so different

The wind blew rather softly today, surprisingly, as two teenagers climbed up a tall, steep mountain, the one ahead looking back to make sure the other is doing okay before resuming their climbing. 

As they are about at the top, Tommy climbed to a solid platform and kneeled down, reaching his hand out for Tubbo who grabbed it, and the blonde pulled his brunette friend up to the platform with it. 

"This may be it, Tubbo" Tommy said, turning his head to look at the scenery before him, Tubbo looking at Tommy for a while before doing the same, the soft glow of the sunset reflecting in their eyes. 

"Our last sunset" 

And as the two boys stood there, watching the sunset, it was like nothing had ever happened. The wars. The betrayal. Nothing. Just two teenagers who was forced to grow up too quickly, being able to relax and enjoy the little things in life. 

___

They finally reached the mountain top, where they were suppose to meet with Dream, the man who had brought them so many pain and suffering, and had taken joy in it. 

Tubbo gripped his shield and sword tighter, Tommy doing the same as they slowly approached the masked man, who was sitting carelessly on top of an ender chest, one foot up while the other was swinging childishly. 

"So" Dream began when the teenagers were in hearing range "I thought the both of you had died trying to climb up here." His tone was playful, like they weren't about to fight to the death in a matter of seconds and instead acting like old friends who haven't seen each other in years. 

It made Tommy stomach curl. 

"Anyways" Dream hummed as he hopped off the ender chest, now facing the teenagers, shield in one hand and his axe in the other. "Hello Tubbo" The masked man hummed, before tilting his head slightly, his grin widen underneath the mask. 

"Hello Tommy" 

Tommy furrowed his brow, gritting his teeth as his hand tighten around his sword, staring at the crude smile drawn on the mask. 

"Dream" The blonde spat the game in greeting, which only seem to amuse Dream if anything. 

"Why so mad, Tommy? I thought we were good friends" 

Tommy gritted his teeth more, ready to swing his sword and slash Dream in half or behead the older. As long as it involves Dream dying, it was good in Tommy's book. 

"You're not my friend. You never were." The blonde said, taking a confident step forward, glaring at Dream "you were only there to manipulate me. To use me for your sick games" 

The axe disappeared in Dream hand, as he placed a finger on the bottom of his mask, where his chin should be, tapping his finger a few times as if he was thinking. 

"But I was there for you, wasn't I?" He said after a while, looking at Tommy "Heck. I was there for you more than Tubbo ever was!" 

"Don't you fucking dare compare yourself to Tubbo!" Tommy instantly shot back, taking another step forward as the grip on his sword tighten, knuckles turning white. 

How dare he. How dare he compare himself to such an angel like Tubbo. How dare he thinks that he was even worthy enough to stoop to Tubbo level. 

"You are nothing like Tubbo, and you never will. You are the filthy dirt that collects underneath his shoes" Tommy growled out, eyes blazing with fury. 

Dream seemed shocked at the sudden outburst but he quickly recovered, scoffing out a breathy laugh 

"Really now, Tommy?" He tilt his head a little "that's not what you said during the time at the community house" 

Tommy blinked, his anger dissipating in his confusion, before his eyes widen, remembering what had happened. Dream grin widen at the blonde expression, taking glee in seeing the other suffering. 

"What was it that you said with such confidence?" Dream pretended to ask the blonde, fingers gripping his own chin as if to remember the line that the blonde had screamed out during his blond rage. 

"Was it something along the lines of " The discs were worth more than you ever were"? " Dream mocked the boy. 

Tommy bared his teeth and looked off to the side, guilt curling up within him. He didn't mean it, he really didn't. He was just so angry and betrayed by Tubbo accusing him of things he had never done. 

"I didn't mean it. I never meant to say it" 

"But you did, didn't you? If you didn't mean it, then why did you think about it enough to say it?"

Tommy looked back at the masked man, anger fueling him once again as he raised his sword to point it at the older "shut the fuck up, Dream. I'm not falling for you stupid mind games again" 

Dream shrugged carelessly "it's not falling for anything if it's the truth" 

"It's not the fucking truth!" Tommy roared out, anger consuming him once again as he ran at the masked man, swinging his sword and said masked man simply raised his shield, blocking the predictable attack. 

"You're lashing out because you know it's true." 

"It's not. You're just trying to get in my head again" Tommy growled out, ripping his sword away from Dream shield as he swung again, and the masked man stepped back, light on his heels, clearly enjoying whatever was happening right now. 

Dream summoned his axe, stepping to the side and swinging his axe at the blonde, who blocked it with his own shield, the force making him grit his teeth. 

"Like I've said" He pulled out the axe and took a few steps back, grinning underneath his mask "I'm not planning anything if what I say is the truth" 

"Everything that comes out of your mouth is complete bullshit" The blonde spat out, narrowing his eyes further. 

"Tubbo" Dream simply said, his tone joking and mocking at the same time, and Tommy anger spiked more. 

"You keep that name out of your mouth" Tommy swung his sword again, his weapon clashing with the other axe. In a swift motion, Dream swung his leg, tripping Tommy who fell on his back and quickly rolled out the way, an axe landing where his head would have previously been. 

That was close. 

Tommy looked up, seeing Dream making his way to Tubbo, who tried to pull on a brave facade but he could see the way his best friend was trembling slightly, frozen on his spot as he looked fearfully at Dream. 

Fuck. 

Cursing under his breath, Tommy quickly got up and ran to Dream, the masked man now raising his axe, about to swing down when Tommy jumped and shoot his leg out, kicking Dream and landing in front of Tubbo. 

Dream lurched forward at the kick, loosing his footing for a while before quickly regaining his posture, looking down at the blonde. 

"Not bad, Tommy" The masked man praised lowly and Tommy growled in response "not bad at all" 

Dream raised his axe again, and this time Tommy took a few steps back, axe missing him by a few inches as his eyes followed the axe, before looking back at the wielder, going into a fighting stance. 

"Tubbo?" The blonde called out, daring to spare a glance to look at his best friend, who looked back at him with a nervous but determined look, smiling slightly which Tommy returned back. 

"We got this" Whispered the blonde boy, his brunette friend nodding back as they turn their attention back to Dream, who was at least kind enough to wait for them. 

"Dream" Tommy said, puffing his chest out as he grinned, the grin becoming wider when he sees Tubbo going up to stand beside him at the corner of his eyes, which were now blazing with new found determination. 

"You're going down" 

And the teenagers ran at their tormentor. 

___

Well fuck. 

This wasn't what was supposed to happen. 

Perhaps Tommy had jinxed it. 

The blonde was now snarling, baring his teeth at the masked man who currently had Tubbo in his hold,the masked man had secure Tubbo in a chokehold, which the brunette was desperately trying to escape from. 

"Let Tubbo go" Tommy growled out, narrowing his eyes as the wind blew, stinging the cut that was on his cheek but Tommy payed no mind to that. 

No. Tubbo needed help more than Tommy ever did. 

"Where's the fun in that?" Dream hummed, his axe pointed to Tommy, a grin on his face. 

"You're a fucking psychopath, you know that?" 

That got the masked man laughing, his head tilted to the back as he laughed until his heart content, slightly scaring the two teenagers. 

"Oh Tommy" Dream said after calming down from his laughing fit, tilting his head slightly at the blonde. "If I'm a psychopath..." The wind as suddenly too soft for Tommy as he stared at the slightly cracked mask of Dream, whose voice were now lowered to a chilling tone. 

"... Doesn't that make you one too?"

Tommy now wished that the wind would blow harsher on his face, the tone that Dream used had sent a shiver down his spine but he didn't show it. 

"What are you talking about? I'm not the one holding someone hostage and laughing at other people misery" 

Dream let out a scoff of disbelief, as if having some information that Tommy should have known about, the masked man looking back at Tommy. 

"Listen Tommy" Dream hummed, his tone casual, like they were hanging out as friends or something "you don't see it. But I do" 

Tommy looked at Dream, his head sprouting question marks all around himself. 

What the fuck is this man talking about. 

Dream took Tommy silence as a sign to continue his speech "in this server, no one cares about the discs but the two of us" Tommy scoffed at that but Dream payed no mind to it "and it's no surprise that we would do anything to have it, as long as it meant that we would have the discs in our hands" 

"I don't really see your point here, if I'm honest" Tommy said, still confused about what Dream was trying to get across. 

"The thing is" The masked man continued, ignoring the blonde statement "I have noticed, for quite some time now, that our ways of getting to the discs is strikingly similar" 

Tommy narrowed his eyes "no it's not" 

"But it is" The grin under his mask widen, looking down at the blonde "you know something that the both of us have?" Dream didn't wait for an answer "power. We both have power. I get mine from being the one that runs this server. And you get yours from being you" 

Dream tighten his hold slightly round Tubbo, making the brunette choke a little, making Tommy glance at his friend worriedly for a while, before returning his gaze back to Dream. 

"It sounds different, doesn't it? How we get ahold of our power" Dream took one step towards Tommy, Tubbo having to follow unwillingly with Dream, and the blonde replied by taking a step back. "But it doesn't matter, because we use our power for the same thing" 

Dream soaked in the conflict look on Tommy face, the grin on the masked man face could rival with Cheshire. 

"Control" 

Tommy eyes widen at the statement, taking another step back in shocked as his pupils began shaking. 

"No... No, you're lying... You're fucking lying again" 

"Think about it, Tommy" Dream voice cut through the blonde shaking voice easily, tilting his head up a little "I control people through fear. You control people through trust and attachment" 

"No.. I..I don't control people, I don't!" The blonde voice raised, looking at the crudely smiley face on the smooth but slightly cracked white surface. 

"You do, Tommy. You befriend them, and when they give you their trust, you make them do your bidding with your sugar coated words." 

"I don't control people.... " The blonde words were soft now, trying to convince himself more if anything. 

"You do, Tommy. You do. You control them. You use them for your personal gain. You toss them aside when someone else is more usable" 

The next part were whispered, but the blonde heard it clearly, every hair on his skin standing up. 

"Just like how I do" 

Gritting his teeth, not wanting to hear this bullshit anymore, Tommy raised his sword to point at Dream, gripping his sword so tightly that it was practically shaking, only to realize that because Dream moved Tubbo to the middle, Tommy was now pointing the sword at his best friend.

No. 

His eyes widen as his pupils shake more. 

No no no. 

This has to be some kind of fucking nightmare. It has to be. 

A laugh rang through the mountains, "c'mon now Tommy!" Dream voice echoed, he sounded insane "you know you want to" 

No. 

Dream is just trying to get to him. He has to be. That's what he is basically known for! Getting in peoples head. 

But for some twisted reason, he can't seem to lower his hand down. 

This has to be a nightmare. This has to be. 

Why can't he lower his hand down? This sword was meant to be pointed towards Dream! Not Tubbo! 

Never Tubbo.... 

"Admit it, Tommy" Dream voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he shifted his gaze to look at the masked man. "Hate me all you want. Despise me all you like. You and I both know that just like how you make this little game of ours _so_ fun" 

Dream tilted his head down, and Tommy doesn't even need to see his face to know that the masked man is grinning so widely. 

"Without me, you wouldn't be having this much fun in your life either" 

Tommy felt sick. He wants to barf all over the masked man. He swallowed it down though, not really wanting to barf all over Tubbo. 

"I have Tubbo. I don't need you to tell me what's fun or not" 

Dream scoffed, head looking to the side as he did before looking back at Tommy. "Really Tommy? You're still clinging onto Tubbo? Perhaps he is the reason why you don't see what I'm saying here... "

"I still won't see whatever you're saying without Tubbo because all you do is fucking _lie_!"

"We're like two pieces of a puzzle that fits together. Without you, this server wouldn't be as fun for me as it would. And without me, you won't be having the thrill that you always get when you break the server rules" 

Tommy stared at the masked man in disgust and fear, his mind was whirring, his consciousness arguing with one another. 

_Dont listen to Dream. You know all he does is lie._

_**But what he says does make sense though. I did use people, even though it wasn't on purpose. I still did use people.** _

_Those were all bullshit and you know it. These people willingly fought by my side, they could have said no if they wanted to and I wouldn't have forced them._

_**They would feel bad if they didn't agree to fight with me because they see me as their friend. I planted guilt in their mind and used it to my advantage.** _

_Stop thinking these things. You know this was exactly what Dream would have wanted me to think. He wanted me to think that I was a bad guy, like him. But I'm not. I'm way better than him._

_**But just because I think I'm a better person than him, doesn't mean that I'm a better person in other people eyes. They may think I'm exactly like Dream.** _

Is that who he is? Someone who was following in his greatest enemy footsteps and don't even know it? 

_Tommy, are we the bad guys?_

He remembered that day. The day that his brother started into his spiral into madness. Tommy was there. He was there to witness Wilbur downfall. 

He had denied that accusation immediately, saying that they weren't the bad guys. But now thinking back about it, he wasn't sure now. 

Is he really the bad guy the entire time? 

"Face it, Tommy" He snapped out of his thoughts and faced Dream, who was watching the conflict expression on the teenager face, a hand on Tubbo mouth so the brunette can't snap Tommy out of the spiral that Dream had put him through. 

"The both of us? We aren't so different"

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
